Wizards In Black  The First Adventure
by Wizards In Black
Summary: A Harry Potter Parody, Cedric goes on the run from Voldie so he doesn't get foot pwned. The WIB go and find him on a Robin Hood like quest.
1. Character List and Summary

**Wizards In Black **

**Character list**

Axania Quinn - original character

Charlie Mistry - Original character Snape - WIB

Lucius Malfoy - owner of mansion in woods

Harry Potter - wears tights

Ginny - dies for being a slut monster

Draco Malfoy - Pet dog of Charlie in Tights

Hermione - know it all

Cedric - missing person running from Voldie

Voldie - bad guy wears a suit and generally meanie Ron - tights

Twins - Funny, wear brightly coloured tights, Axania's pet dogs.

Bellatrix - wears all black works with Voldie

Dumbledore - Wise wizard but dies half way through, really silly Fawkes - wears tights also appears with clues.

**Summary - of the First Adventure**

Cedric goes on the run from Voldie so he doesn't get foot pwned.  
The WIB go and find him on a Robin Hood like quest. They go into the woods and come to a mansion which is Lucius Malfoys.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wizards In Black - The First Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

Axania Quinn surveyed the wrecked room before her and her blue eyes steeled at the destruction. She was currently in the Hufflepuff tower of Hogwarts and had flown in on Buckbeak who she had "borrowed" from Sirius. Her buckled boots clicked as the young witch strode over to the unmade bed and picked up the piece of parchment with hastenly scribbled ink scrawled over the page.

_Dear Axania,  
Please tell the others, I had to go on the run. I am no longer safe at the castle with Voldie hell bent on foot pwning me.  
I can't go through it, and I don't want to jeopardise the school's safety. Please don't follow, I will return once Voldie is back in the mile high club and moved on from foot pwning. I will write once I have reached a point of safety.  
Yours Truly_

_Cedric Diggory_

Axania bit her tongue and crumpled up the parchement whilst looking around the room for clues until she came across a silver feather.  
'Ha I know where you are heading pretty boy!' she thought smiling to herself.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was pacing around headquarters.  
Although, to call it headquarters may be inaccurate, as it was actually Rubeus Hagrid's hut while he was out "taming dragons"  
(Severus always had his suspicions that this may have actually been some kind of illegal activity involving drugs grown in one of Professor Sprout's greenhouses.  
Needless to say, Severus was worried. Things had been going slowly for the team and he was desperately wondering whether it was even worth keeping up.

Things had slowed down since Umbridge had been kicked out of the school, though Charlie and Axania caused enough trouble in his potions to keep him going for weeks on end. Snape had dished out detention after detention but the two young witches just seemed to enjoy it.

"Severus! Severus!" called Axania bursting into the cabin waving a rather torn up piece of parchment.

"Miss Quinn what have I told you about calling me Severus," scolded Snape.

"Oh sorry Professor Snape," she replied huskily and bit her bottom lip, "Am I going to be punished sir"  
Snape blinked and brought his thoughts under control while staring at the ceiling.

"...Anyway sir Cedric left this in his room, and I thought that WIB should do something about it," continued Axania handing him the note.

"He left! But Hogwarts is safer, do you know where he's gone?" questioned Snape.

Axania held up the silver feather and smiled, a small gust of wind twirled her black cloak around her, whilst Buckbeak continued to flap his wings. Her gryffindor badge shined in the sunlight filtering in through the window, when something clicked in Snape's mind.

"What were you doing in Cedric's room?" realised Snape, his black eyes flashing.  
Axania blushed and a small smile grew on her lips.

"Well sometimes I go there to do study with Cedric, he gets lonely since Cho had that arguement with the Whomping Tree and was so hideously scarred she dropped out of school.


End file.
